YOU SEE RIGHT THROUGH ME
by KeiZero
Summary: continuação de Estarei em Todo o Mundo ao Seu Lado. Hiro ainda não estava acostumado com as coisas epentinas de K. Mas, afinal, o agente estava ali, ao seu lado. "vou passar numa loja de conveniência aqui perto. Vem K..."


YOU SEE RIGHT THROUGH ME

_Prelude - Impact_

Já faziam 2 dias que a Bad Luck havia chegado da turnê. K estava nos Estados Unidos por um tempo para visitar seu filho e Shuichi e Yuki não saíam de casa já fazia dias.

Hiroshi Nakano, às 10 e meia da noite deste dia estacionou a moto no estacionamento e andou até a porta de sua boate preferida. Um lugar onde havia tantas pessoas famosas que mais uma celebridade não chamava muita atenção. Só repórteres muito influentes e pessoas do ramo que não fossem famosas eram admitidas e a música era de altíssima qualidade.

A cada vez que ia nessa boate, Hiro e vestia de um jeito completamente diferente. Poucos conheciam esta faceta ousada de Hiro, mas ele adorava inovar e ousar de maneiras originais. Por isso talvez se desse tão bem com o estilo inusitado da música versátil e viva de Shuichi.

A música estava ótima, o ambiente estava bom. Hiro sentia-se bem quando ia dançar um pouco fora das coreografias da anda, afinal seus dias de folga eram raros, e geralmente ele passava esses dias sozinhos. Porém...

Hiro acendeu um cigarro e ando devagar até o bar, encostando-se levemente num banco. Olhou ao redor. Nada de novo: a mesma decoração de sempre. Pensou ter visto um bocado de cabelos loiros em algum lugar perto do espelho do lado oposto da sala mas decidiu que era só a sua imaginação. Não tinha ninguém de cabelos deste tom tão naturais aqui no Japão. Bom, tinha os estrangeiros, como K, mas... K... ah! Isso, pensou Hiro. É claro que é minha imaginação! O K está em NY! Nakano resolveu não pedir um _drink_, já estava imaginando coisas demais.

Voltou lentamente para a pista de dança e ficou ali por mais uma meia hora. De repente, seu celular tocou. Sentiu um desconforto no peito. Era Shuichi. Foi para perto da entrada da boate, onde o som era mais baixo e atendeu, sentindo-se menos agoniado.

"E aí, Shu? Diga." Disse numa voz suave.

"Hiro!!! Eu e o Yuki estamos indo a Harajuku fazer umas compras amanhã. Quer vir junto? Sabe, ele não liga muito pro tipo de loja que eu vou, então, já que estamos de folga, vamos juntos nos lugares que sempre vamos? Que tal?"

"Claro! Passa lá em casa umas duas que eu vou com vocês. E não se preocupa, Shu. Ele..."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Ele não vai nas lojas comigo porque ele é um cara estranho, estranho!"

"Esse é meu Shu. Fica tranqüilo, ele te adora, seu baka."

"Nhaaa... será? Hahaha..." Shu estava todo feliz.

Hiro sentiu denovo aquela sensação estranha, mas agora no estômago.

"E você, Hiro? Hum... hey, onde você está?"

"Estou no _Zero_, sabe? Onde te levei um dia."

"Sim! Bom, então não vou te atrapalhar."

"Imagina. Até amanhã então!"

"Até!"

Hiro desligou o celular e ia colocá-lo no bolso quando viu de relance a foto no papel de parede. Ela ilustrava ele, K, Shuichi e Yuki (que havia vindo buscar Shuichi) na frente do avião em Narita, logo que chegaram ao Japão. Guardou o celular e constatou que seu maço de cigarros terminara. Resolveu ir comprar mais na loja de conveniência ali perto. Saiu da _Zero_ calmamente e, de repente, sentiu braços em volta de si.

Era K.

"Eu precisava te ver, Hiroshi."

"K... Você não estava em... NY... mas o que"

Foi silenciado com um beijo. Se houvessem repórteres ali, a manchete das revistas no dia seguinte já estava definida, mas era de K que estávamos falando...

Hiro relaxou e abraçou o outro com ternura. K afagou seus cabelos e segurou-o com firmeza pela cintura.

"Ligou pro Shuichi?"

"Hum... digamos que sim. Pode ser."

Como assim "pode ser"? K não ia contar mesmo como o achara?

Mas na verdade, novamente, era de K que estávamos falando.

"Seu cheiro... que saudade disso..."

Hiro corou. Ainda não estava acostumado com essas loucuras repentinas de K. Afinal, era para ele estar em NY agora.

Mas ele estava em ao seu lado, e ele podia sentir a respiração do outro em seu pescoço.

"Hiroshi..."

Hiro sorriu de leve e segurou a mão do outro.

"Vamos, preciso comprar umas coisas na loja de conveniência aqui perto. Vem..."

K Winchester estava ali, ao seu lado.

* * *

_YOU SEE RIGHT THROW ME (lit. __"você vê através de mim"), minha nova fic de vários caps. está aqui. Ela se passa logo depois do término de "Estarei em todo o mundo ao seu lado". Se você não leu esta outra fic minha, não comprometerá o entendimento desta, mas leiam, por favor^^_

_Eu sei que muitos ainda não estão familiarizados com o casal, ou não curtem muito (gomen Sumommo!), mas espero que aos poucos o pessoal que ainda não adora Kiro (K x Hiro) sinta esse carinho imenso que eu tenho por eles dois juntos. E pra quem já gosta... Mais um pouco pra vocês^^!!! próx cap. bem maior!_

_Publicarei uma fic ONE-SHOT com o tema... __**termas**__! Já repararam que eu Gravi não tem? Que absurdo! Não mais. _

_Obrigada pelo apoio! Não desanimem pessoal, reviews são bem vindas^^ Responderei sempre que puder no final dos capítulos!_


End file.
